Dem Toradora Feels
by AdanteYuroku
Summary: The Toradora Group Gets Into Shenanigans Because They Don't Know How To Express Themselves Like Normal Human Beings Should, And That's Why The Show Is Good.


"I've got it!" Ami mentally screamed to herself. She was sitting in her normal spot in between the vending machines. "I want him to know I want him but not that I need him so that he will want me, or something like that. I thought I was taking a break from work so I wouldn't have to deal with all this drama bullshit." she said softly to herself and took a sip from her juice.

"Hey, you got secret feelings for Ryuji or something?" Kitmaru proclaimed as he walked up dressed as sexy Santa.

"Its not a secret, everyone knows but him. I think I could pull his pants off and suck him off in the middle of class and he still wouldn't know I want him." Ami explained with a sigh.

"Wow thats sucks, At least the former President made me her bitch before so left." he said and flexed his sexy arms.

Just then Minori walked by and after hearing the words "sucks" and "Bitch" she decided to join their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Fucking relationships duh!" Ami screamed and yet somehow no students or teachers came to see what was going on because thats how they roll at Ohashi High Bitches!

"Oooohhhhh I don't do good with those types of things." Minori said and began doing and interpretive dance to distract the others from her inability to deal with her feelings towards others.

Taigai and Ryuj the popped up as if to say they were in agreement with everything that just happened.

"Hey guys, I just entered the Iron Chef competition!", Ryujji said ecstatically.

They all stared at him with the most blank look they could give him,

especially taiga because why the hell would an already great chef enter a chef comepetition unless he was just stroking his dick of an ego.

Taiag: "NO, absolutely not even though I was the one who encouraged you to enter it in the first place to see you in a costly chef outfit."

Kitamura: "You shouldn't do that, because I'm in that contest too, and the prize money is bitches and I need those."

Ami: "What are you all saying? UGH. FINE OK WHATEVR"

Minori danced in place as their bickering continued all the way to the school's auditorium colosseum deluxe which was packed full of all the other students who have lives too.

Announcer: "Is everyone ready? BEGIN!"

Hotaro rushed over to the oven to prep it for cooking them bagels he learned how to make at home ec in middle school, while the girls team consisting of Minori, Ami, Taiaga and Kitamura started making salads out of impulse.

Ryuuji: "The only way I can beat them all is to express my feelings about how I feel. But that would mean burning my precious meatballs what do I do?"

That's when Kitamura came up to him and slapped him with a fish.

Hotaro:"Yo dude keep your mitts off my food man."

Kitamura to Ryuuji: "Why can't you just admit you're a dependent. WHY?!"

Ami: "There's nothing wrong with me I swear to GOD."

Ryujji: "Ami Nobody asked you ok? It's probably nothing right?"

Taiagi: It's always nothing, you should know that by now!"

Minori: "I'm done with salad now to start on the banana pudding."

That's when the student president stepped in to help Ryuuji out.

Kita: "I KNEW IT, YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH HER THIS WHOLE TIME HOW COULD YOU?!" As he chopped the carrots furiously.

Kunoichi san: "It wasn't his decision, it was Ami's idea to have you enter this comepetition to declare your love for me, but now that I can see it would never work because Taiaga doesn't want to say how she feels about how Ryuuji feels about Minori's feels and that's just how everything pans out in the end.

The timer finally went off before Ryuuji got a chance to say anything.

The girl's team made salads and pudding.

While Ryuuji team made a wedding cake.

Hotaro was disqualified cause he is worthless.

Ryuuji team won because food tasted better at weddings.

Kitamura and Ryuuji made their way to the alter.

Ami presided over them as their justice of the peace.

Minori was crying because she didn't want to give Ryuuji to Kitamura so easily because she was the best daddy, so she swapped him out for Taiagi cause that would make her feel better.

Ami: "Do you take so and so to be loved wed forever and ever?"

Ryuuji: " Well I….I think….you know…."

Kitamura: "What? Were you going to say something?"

Shrek: "I object!"

*The green monster rolled in and smacked Ami in the face because she was Lord Farquad the entire time.

Taiaga: "I always thought I was Farquad because I'm so short and mean to people."

After the wedding disaster they all decided to head their separate ways.

Kitamura and Ami however, stayed behind to say things to each other.

Kitamura: "You know Ami, I treasure you as a friend. And regardless of our hormones. I want you to understand this."

Ami: "IWANTTASEEOTHERPEOPLE"

Kitamura: "Huh?"

Ami: "It was nothing."

And she went off leaving Kitamura to fend for himself in the wild.

In the leaves next to them as plain as day Ryuuji, Minori, Taiaga, and Kuna were overhearing the conversation like eavesdropping faggots.

Taiga's shirt was too small so it accidentally fell turning Kuna on and then they all got horny and started to mess around with each other until sexy santa kitamura and his wife Ami claus came in to finish them all off.

Hotaro: "And that was what I dreamt about!"

he whole class stared at him with disdain and nobody talked with him again for the rest of the year.


End file.
